Coatings removers are typically liquids that contain principally solvents, sometimes in combination with wax or thickeners. When applied to a painted or coated substrate, these compositions typically soften or dissolve the paint or coating and bring it to such a condition that it can be easily removed. The solvents that are typically used include methylene chloride, mineral spirits, toluene, alcohols, acetone, methyl ethyl ketone and N-methylpyrrolidone. A problem with these coatings removers is that many of the solvents that are used are classified as volatile organic solvents (VOC) and as a result their use leads to air emission problems.
The present invention provides a solution to this problem. With the present invention a water-in-oil emulsion composition is provided that is useful as a non-aqueous coatings remover which reduces the amount of emissions emitted as compared to non-water-in-oil emulsion prior art coatings removers and yet provides desired coatings removal properties. These compositions are also useful as wax and grease removers.